Am I Wrong?
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: Yang membuatku menangis bukanlah sesuatu apapun yang kau perbuat. Tapi, semua kata-katamu yang sanggup membuatku seperti seorang gadis yang tak patut tuk kau acuhkan, Naruto-kun./ Sungguh, aku tak ingin menaruh harapanku kepadamu. Meski hati ini masih menginginkanmu….Tapi, salahkah aku?/ Special for Danna / AU / RnR, Please?


Selama ini hidupku baik-baik saja. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu pandai, juga tidak terlalu bodoh. Memiliki beberapa orang sahabat yang tak sampai terhitung sepuluh jari. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Ya, saat itu hidupku sangatlah menyenangkan dan nyaman.

Sampai aku mengenalnya. Memang, selama ini kami sekelas, tapi aku tak pernah tahu siapa namanya atau apa pun tentangnya. Mengingat kepribadianku yang memang sulit untuk bergaul, aku tak pernah berminat untuk berteman dengannya.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resta Sarasuani**

_**Proudly Present**_** :**

_**Am I Wrong**__**?**_

_**With Main Pair**_** : NaruHina**

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Little Bashing Chara,**__**Drabble, **_**dll.**

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Teens Rated**_

**~oOo~**

Pada awalnya aku tak pernah membayangkan akan jatuh cinta padanya. Jangankan jatuh cinta, mengenal dan berteman dengannya pun tak pernah terlintas di benakku.

Segalanya bermula pada hari itu. Hari di mana dia bertanya padaku tentang pelajaran yang memang aku lebih kuasai daripadanya.

.

Saat itu, aku yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas _English Conversation_ lebih memilih untuk menggambar daripada mengobrol dengan teman sebangkuku—Sakura—yang memang sedang 'sibuk' dengan pacar barunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan semangat, pria yang memiliki senyum sehangat mentari dan mempunyai rambut seperti durian itu berjalan duduk di sebelahku, berniat untuk bertanya. Sepertinya.

Namanya Naruto. Namun saat itu aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya mengandalkan pendengaran dan mendengarkan seluruh temanku menyebutnya: 'Naruto-_kun_'.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minta tolong terjemahkan tugas ini?" dia bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Ah, aku benar, bukan?

"Boleh," jawabku singkat, sebisa mungkin mengulaskan senyum untuknya. Hitung-hitung membalas keramahannya.

Tanpa komando, dia bergerak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelahku. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak tergugup seperti di fiksi lain, jawabannya adalah: Karena aku belum mempunyai perasaan padanya. Setidaknya saat itu.

"Hmm…. Aku ingin membuat kata, '_Karena fasilitas di Jepang tidak memadai',_" terangnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata _lavender_-ku serta senyum lebarnya masih terpatri di sana—tidak kunjung pudar.

_Deg_!

Entah…. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah saat dia memandang ke arahku, jantungku langsung berdetak lebih kencang, seakan meminta untuk keluar dari sana.

Berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar dia tidak tahu aku sedang _dag-dig-dug_ tidak jelas, aku mencoba tertawa. Kaku memang. Untungnya, dia sedang membuat kesalahan sehingga aku tertawa dalam _moment_ yang tepat.

"Hihihi, Naruto-_kun_ aneh, _deh_."

"Apanya yang aneh, Hinata?" Wajah bingungnya semakin membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Coba kaubaca soalnya, Naruto-_kun_," perintahku ringan.

Secara reflek, kepalanya menunduk, mata biru seindah langit musim panasnya berpaling ke arah buku, membacanya seksama. "'_Japan__will be host the__world cup' _jawabannya, '_Sure_'. Tapi, kenapa aku malah membuat kalimat tidak yakin, ya?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tapi sepertinya, pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Puluhan menit selanjutnya kami habiskan untuk mengobrol. Tugas Naruto_-kun_ pun sudah selesai dan sedang dinilai oleh guru kami. Tapi aku senang, meskipun tugasnya sudah selesai, ia tidak meninggalkan bangkuku. Memang perbincangan kami lebih didominasi oleh Naruto_-kun_, sedangkan aku hanya menanggapi sekenanya dikarenakan Naruto-_kun _sering sekali membuatku tersipu dan merona.

Lalu karena dipanggil oleh temannya, Naruto-_kun_ kembali ke bangkunya. Mereka mengobrol dengan ramai dan seru. Juga ada beberapa anak perempuan yang setahuku mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Naruto_-kun_. Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku terkepal dengan keras dan ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyergap hatiku. Kenapa aku ini?

Dirinya yang memang dekat dan pandai bergaul—terlebih di kalangan para gadis—semakin membuatku sedikit merasa kecewa karena bukan hanya aku yang dapat melihat senyumnya.

Karena bantuanku dan memang Naruto-_kun_ yang sangat semangat untuk belajar, dia mendapat nilai sempurna atas usahanya.

Dengan malu-malu, jantung yang memompa darah di tubuhku menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya, serta senyum yang merekah di bibir ini … aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi bagian belakang kelas. Berharap dia akan berterima kasih kepadaku.

E-eh, tidak…! Aku hanya berharap dia akan mengajakku mengobrol dengan senyum lima jarinya yang—jujur saja—dapat menghangatkan hatiku hanya dalam sekejap.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain dan harapan tinggal harapan. Setibanya aku di kursinya, Naruto-_kun_ malah berucap: "Siapa orang ini? Seingatku aku tidak pernah berteman dengan anak misterius dan tidak jelas sepertimu."

Sakit. Hanya satu kata itu yang kurasakan. Rasanya aku ingin lari dan menumpahkan rasa sakit ini di kamar mandi. Tapi entah mengapa, kakiku rasanya tak bisa digerakkan seolah ditancapkan ratusan paku sehingga aku tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Dadaku rasanya menjadi sesak. Saat aku hendak menghirup udara lebih banyak agar rasa sakit ini hilang, paru-paruku rasanya malah menjadi sangat perih, bahkan hanya untuk bernapas. Air mata pun telah memberontak meminta keluar dari mata ini.

Seolah aku sadar dari rasa syok itu, aku berlari ke kamar mandi setelah setetes air mata telah menitik di depan Naruto-_kun_. Hatiku berteriak meminta agar aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari rasa sakit ini, meskipun aku tahu itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menatapku bingung dan tak sedikit yang agak kesal setelah tak sengaja tertabrak olehku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Naruto-_kun_ yang meneriakkan namaku. Sepertinya dia pun mengejarku ke kamar mandi.

Tapi hati ini sudah sakit rasanya….

Sungguh, aku tak ingin menaruh harapanku kepadanya.

Meski hati ini _**masih **_menginginkannya….

Tapi, salahkah aku?

_To Be Continue_

a/n : Maafkan saya ya_, Readers-san_. Saya tahu cerita ini seperti pasaran. Tapi jujur, ini hasil imajinasiku sendiri, bahkan mengalaminya…. Lalu, saya pun merasa bahwa _fict _ini sangatlah berantakan, maka dari itu saya berharap para _Senpai-Senpai_ mau untuk mengkritik saya.

Terus, saya gak bermaksud buat _bashing chara_ Naruto. Semua itu hanya demi kepentingan cerita, _kok._

_Drabble_ singkat sekaligus _prolog_ untuk _fict multichapter_ NaruHina pertamaku… ^^

Semoga _feel_-nya berasa, tapi kalau tidak saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan berusaha agar lebih bagus lagi… #bungkuk hormat.

_p.s: fict ini khusus aku buat untuk My Lovely Danna :* Dan _special thanks_ buat Momom Voi yang udah membantuku merapikan _fict_ ini._

Oh ya, _Review Please?_

_Keep or Delete?_


End file.
